xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Xenoblade Chronicles (plot)/Final Battle
. Party members from left to right: Riki, Melia, Fiora, Shulk, Reyn, Dunban, Sharla]] Final Battle Scene starts with the party traveling across Memory Space. They stop to look at what appears to be Earth and the sun. Fiora: It's beautiful. Shulk: Is that a... ball of water? Alvis: (Voice-over) So, you finally made it, Shulk. Shulk gasps and looks around. Shulk: It's you! Fiora turns to face Shulk. Fiora: What is it, Shulk? The rest of party look around as Alvis continues. Alvis: (Voice-over) I can not wait to see which path you choose. Let us meet again after you have made your choice. A light shimmers in the distance and engulfs the party in it. When it fades away, they are now standing in Sentient Genesis, which looks like a firey vortex. The party look up to see Zanza desend, he is now wearing armor resembling the Bionis. His Monado glows blue in his right hand while Meyneth's Monado glows red in his left hand. Zanza: Welcome, Shulk. Shulk: That voice! It's Zanza! Fiora: But he looks different. Zanza: I have planned to use the body obtained from Shulk as a vessel which to dwell for the next millennium. However, I came across a great and unexpected power. Shulk: Meyneth's Monado. Zanza: Correct. In addition to my own Monado, which you kept safe for me, I was able to obtain a second weapon which holds the power of creation. Now I possess all I desire. He swings Meyneth's Monado at the party, sending a shockwave towards them. This makes the party shield themselves before taking out their weapons. Zanza: There is no longer any need for the life of Bionis. I must thank you indeed, Shulk. You were of more use to me than any of my disciples. Now that I have the Monados, I can forgive you your betrayal. Reyn scoffs and steps in front of Shulk. Reyn: You gonna give him a reward? Zanza: Precisely. I will have him serve as my new disciple. You will be granted eternal life and unimaginable strength. Death will be but a fleeting afterthought. Melia steps forward angerly and points her staff at Zanza as she speaks. Melia: Are you so arrogant to believe that the High Entia, no, all life on Bionis, are nothing but your playthings?! Zanza: Playthings? Melia lowers her staff as she continues. Melia: Yes. You don't know how it feels to have slain my brethren after they have transformed into Telethia! Zanza: What are you talking about? A Telethia is a High Entia's true form. I did not transform them, I returned them. The Telethia are mere cells from my body. I conferred intelligence upon them on a mistaken whim, creating a primative life form - the High Entia. Melia scowls at him as he speaks before the scene goes back to him. Zanza: The enjoyed a brief existence as sentient beings. For that they should be grateful. Dunban scoffs and steps forward. Dunban: So this is the arrogance of a creator. Zanza: As I planned, the life of Bionis existed to serve as my vessels and my food. Bionis is nothing more than an accumulation of their corpses and life energy. Dunban: But though you feign omnipotence, the High Entia still confined you to Prison Island! That is how limited you are. Zanza: Confined me? I was merely... resting there for a while. Flashback to the duel between the Bionis and the Mechonis. Zanza: (Voice-over) I was wounded in the battle with Meyneth's vessel. Flashback to Zanza, in Arglas' body, shackled at Prison Island. Zanza: (Voice-over) I simply awaited the day when a new vessel, revealed to me in a vision, would be born. Scene shifts back to the present as Shulk looks down. Sharla, Riki, and Fiora look at him. Shulk: Until I was born. Zanza: Precisely. I intended to inhabit your body and once again do battle with Meyneth. However, I had no idea that I would defeat her so easily. Fiora: Meyneth... Zanza suddenly stretches out his Monado, pointing it in Shulk's face. The rest of the party react with alarm and point their weapons at Zanza. Zanza: You did a great deed in granting me a new Monado. I will gladly take you as my new disciple, Shulk. Shulk: Never! I don't wanna be your vessel or your disciple! He extends his Replica Monado, now pointing it in Zanza's face. Shulk: I just want to live my life as a Homs. In a world without you! Zanza: That is most regrettable. You could have entrusted all to me and attained peace. But perhaps the vision of mortals will ever remain limited. Using one's power to change the world. That is a right possessed only by gods. Shulk: Is that why you laid waste to Mechonis?! Zanza: Of course. Along with the beings called Machina, who followed Meyneth. They had evolved and become insolent under her protection. Reyn: So you're saying us Homs are next in line, eh? Zanza: You are correct. You yourselves have proven that Homs are a dangerous species. How unfortunate. I had a desire for friendship. But granting intelligence to the lives I created was a mistake. A god should not long for friendship. Shulk: You're wrong! Shulk slashes Zanza's Monado out of his way. Shulk: '''Meyneth chose to exist alongside us! She grew to consider us her friends. You should have accepted that! But what you were hoping for was not friendship. You wanted worthless slaves. Our lives as food! '''Zanza: Just as I suspected. It appears that I was mistaken to grant free will. However, all will soon be over. The Telethia will exterminate all life on Bionis. I will then create a new world! Just as I have done many times before! Zanza makes a grand gesture of slashing both Monados outwards. Shulk: We will not allow it! We cannot! We will stop you! Shulk's party engage in battle with their creator. The scene cuts back when his creations refuse to die, Zanza halts the battle. Zanza: You mere vessels dare to oppose the will of a god?! Then I shall obliterate everything with my unimaginable power! Zanza brings together both Monados, and the screen fades to white with the ensuing transformation. Zanza soon emerges in a massive new battle armor, appearing as the complete fusion of both Bionis and Mechonis. Both Monados have likewise grown in power. Zanza: Now, behold the true form of a united world! The screen fades to black as battle is enjoined again. Again, Zanza is unable to get the better of Shulk and his friends as the scene shifts to him shaking his head in puzzlement. Zanza: How? How can you have visions?! You no longer possess the Monado! Shulk and Fiora charge at Zanza, the former speaking as they attack. Shulk: I don't know. It comes from the bottom of my heart. It shows me my enemy. It reveals the future I must change! Zanza furiously fights off the pair. Fiora: The future we see is not set in stone. There are infinite possibilities based on the paths we choose. You should be well aware of this notion. For that is how you have always existed! Zanza: That is a right for gods and gods only! Zanza makes a mighty double slash at Fiora, but she leaps out of the way. Shulk leaps in to attack Zanza from behind. Shulk: Why should we care?! Shulk's attack connects, causing Zanza to rear back in pain and throw Shulk off; Shulk roars a battle cry and jumps high above the ground. Shulk: What's important isn't whether you can see the future or not. It's the will to make a choice, and the strength to seize your destiny! Our time has come. OUR DESTINY IS OUR OWN! Shulk's eyes light up in a bright blue. Suddenly, a red beam of light bursts up from Fiora's chest component and shoots upward. Five beams of blue light shoot up to Shulk from Dunban's sword, Reyn's driver, Melia's staff, Sharla's rifle, and Riki's biter. Above the party, the six beams of light engulf Shulk in their center. When the light dispells, Shulk lands wielding a wholly new weapon - the True Monado. Zanza: Can it be? A Monado?! Fiora: It is not only you that has the right. Every living thing has the freedom to choose the path they walk. And that is the future! Zanza: A third Monado has appeared. How can this have happened?! You are mere mortals! The scene ends with the final battle as the screen fades to black. Category:XC1 Plot